Melissa Marr
Melissa Marr — Author Website official website of melissa marr - main page About the Author Melissa Marr Melissa Marr grew up believing in faeries, ghosts, and various other creatures. After teaching college literature for a decade, she applied her fascination with folklore to writing. She is the author of the New York Times bestsellers Wicked Lovely and Ink Exchange. She has also written Ink Exchange and Fragile Eternity.Currently, Marr lives in the Washington, D.C. area, writes full-time, and still believes in faeries and ghosts. ~ Melissa Marr, FF Series Wicked Lovely series * UF-YA *Faeries, magic Graveminder series Other Writings SERIES: *'Carnival of Souls series': *'The Blackwell Pages': NOVELS: * The Arrivals (2013) Adult genre bending western fantasy (people land in Western world from different times and backgrounds. (GR) COLLECTIONS: *Faery Tales & Nightmares (2012) ~ Melissa Marr's Collection ANTHOLOGIES: * Unbound (2009) with Jeaniene Frost and Vicki Pettersson and Jocelynn Drake and Kim Harrison * Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions (2011) with Kelley Armstrong * Shards and Ashes (2013) with Kelley Armstrong * Rags & Bones: New Twists on Timeless Tales (2013) with Tim Pratt Freebies: * Awards Publishing Information Author Page: Melissa Marr from HarperCollins Publishers Artist *Artist: Mark Tucker - Wicked Lovely series — Source: ISFdb: Cover: Wicked Lovely * Artist: none listed — Graveminder Quotes *Melissa Marr Quotes (Author of Wicked Lovely) ~ GR *Wicked Lovely Series ~ Shelfari Trivia External References Author: *Melissa Marr's Anthologies *Goodreads | Melissa Marr (Author of Wicked Lovely) *Melissa Marr (author) - Wikipedia Special pages for books: *Carnival of Souls by Melissa Marr *The Blackwell Pages *Melissa Marr's Graveminder Book/Series Links; *Fang-tastic Fiction: Melissa Marr: "Graveminder" *Melissa Marr's ~ Adult Anthologies *Melissa Marr's ~ YA Anthologies *Goodreads | Wicked Lovely series by Melissa Marr *Goodreads | Wicked Lovely: Desert Tales series by Melissa Marr *Goodreads | Untamed city series by Melissa Marr *Goodreads | Graveminder series by Melissa Marr *Goodreads | Carnival of Souls Sneak Peek by Melissa Marr — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists Bibliography: *Melissa Marr - FF *Melissa Marr - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb Interviews: *Goodreads | Interview with Melissa Marr (Author of Wicked Lovely) June, 2013 *Melissa Marr Interview | The YA YA YAs *Wondrous Reads: Author Interview: Melissa Marr (Wicked Lovely series) *EXCLUSIVE: Melissa Marr interview | Sugarscape | *Melissa Marr Interview | *Melissa Marr Interview *In Bed With Books: Interview with Melissa Marr *Yapping About YA: Interview with the Fabulous Melissa Marr *Cynsations: Author Interview: Melissa Marr on Wicked Lovely *Paperback Dolls » Romantic Times Feature: Interview and Giveaway: Melissa Marr *Omnivoracious: Faeries, Our "Good Neighbors": An Interview with Melissa Marr *NYT Best Selling Author Melissa Marr ~ Jean BookNerd *Maelstrom: Interview with the Amazing Melissa Marr Video/Audio Interviews: *▶ An interview with Melissa Marr - YouTube *Melissa Marr - Online Radio Interview with the Author *Melissa Marr discusses her Wicked Lovely series - YouTube *Author Melissa Marr on Symbolism and Naming Characters - YouTube *Booktalk Nation — Melissa Marr Community: *Melissa Marr - LJ *Melissa Marr - tumbler *Melissa Marr (melissa_marr) on Twitter Bios: *Melissa Marr | Biographies | Epic Reads Gallery of Book Covers Wicked lovely book one.jpg|1. Wicked Lovely (2007–Wicked Lovely) by Melissa Marr|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/305234.Wicked_Lovely Ink Exchange (Wicked Lovely #2) by Melissa Marr.jpg|2. Ink Exchange (2008–Wicked Lovely) by Melissa Marr|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2321296.Ink_Exchange Fragile Eternity (Wicked Lovely #3) by Melissa Marr .jpg|3. Fragile Eternity (2009–Wicked Lovely #3) by Melissa Marr|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/5152561-fragile-eternity Radiant Shadows (Wicked Lovely #4) by Melissa Marr.jpg|4. Radiant Shadows (2010–Wicked Lovely) by Melissa Marr|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6368610-radiant-shadows Darkest Mercy (Wicked Lovely #5) by Melissa Marr.jpg|5. Darkest Mercy (2011–Wicked Lovely #5) by Melissa Marr|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6368611-darkest-mercy Enthralled- Paranormal Diversions.jpg|5.5. Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions (2011) by Melissa Marr|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10459088-enthralled Faery Tales & Nightmares (Wicked Lovely) by Melissa Marr .jpg|Faery Tales & Nightmares (Wicked Lovely) by Melissa Marr|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8576171-faery-tales-nightmares Desert Tales- A Wicked Lovely Companion Novel (Wicked Lovely) by Melissa Marr.jpg|Desert Tales: A Wicked Lovely Companion Novel (Wicked Lovely) by Melissa Marr|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17416083-desert-tales Graveminder (Graveminder -1) by Melissa Marr (house).jpg|1. Graveminder (2011-Hardcover—Graveminder series) by Melissa Marr|link=http://www.melissamarrbooks.com/graveminder.html Graveminder (Graveminder -1) by Melissa Marr.jpg|1. Graveminder (2011, paperback—Graveminder series) by Melissa Marr|link=http://www.melissamarrbooks.com/graveminder.html Naked City- Tales of Urban Fantasy.jpg|Naked City: Tales of Urban Fantasy (2011) Anthology: "Guns for the Dead" by Melissa Marr|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9727729-naked-city Guns for the Dead (Graveminder) by Melissa Marr.jpg|1.6. Guns for the Dead (2013—Graveminder series) eBook short by Melissa Marr|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18271810-guns-for-the-dead Category:Authors